dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hunter/Guides
Koalak meat is an 8-slot recipe. Even though you can start dropping it at 90, you cannot actually do anything with it until you reach 100. Stick with crocs for that entire stretch. Aetnaria 18:07, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Many miss guidding Many pointless information, all (well only with gobball exception) the **, *** and **** are worthless in term of leveling for level 41-50 it says bird meat** its way faster to kill 8 tofus than to kill 1 single kwak, Insect flesh** at 50's ? you must be a bad and desperate hunter with so low craft better grab a wabbit leg and you will get 10 times? the exp of a insect flesh, muzzle in any of its forms its a very expensive meat to preserve since it uses hazles, i would stick most of the time to wabbit legs, pork loins, Dragomeat its a hard meat to obtain unless you balance a huge magic reduction (no neutral) plus the pp gear, with Dragomeat*** if your are solo hunting you will have issues since you most of the time you will require your weapon to do damage unless you can heavily rely on spells --Cizagna (Talk) 15:52, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I think I'll just ignore your comments on my guidding. I have gotten to lvl 100 and the methods that I put in this guide are tried and true. :sorry but this is not your guide. This is now community property. And I'm also a hunter 100. And what I tell you is also tried, true and faster --Cizagna (Talk) 01:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Another thing is the tofu pit in the tofu dungeon has been nerfed. It's no longer as good as it used to be (although the spawn is insane). 04:07, 9 July 2008 (UTC) *It's actually more complex than that - for some classes/levels, it's faster to kill a kwak than a tofu because kwaks at least have the decency to charge right for the player. Also, Kanigers are much easier than Crocs for a number of classes. My L120 Enu, for example, can kill kani mobs of any level with little difficulty, but because of the very high water resistances would have a lot of trouble hunting even small croc mobs. Any hunter guide shouldn't be too pushy as to what people should be fighting (hunting turkeys for meat seems pretty broken for any class). IIRC, my hunter levelling progressed as follows: Tofus to Gobball-family to Wabbits to Kanis - it was not particularly difficult. --Pgunn 09:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure it is. I'm only a beginner hunter, but I was appalled by how the existing guide was irrelevant on many points. I think that the way it is written now, in particular with the introductory note about "downgrading" to easier mobs covers most of it, but I may be wrong on some assumptions. I didn't read this talk page before I rewrote the guide and I'm glad to see that my objections are shared by other wikians. --Lirielle 10:28, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Levels 20-39 The guide currently lists Tiwabbits, Tiwabbit Wosungree and Black Tiwabbits. I was under the impression that only Tiwabbits dropped meat. I just started hunting so I don't want to change anything...any thoughts? Either guide is in error or drops for these monsters are listed in error. --Roshambo (Talk) 01:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Also, seems that Gobballs are under used in this guide. --Roshambo (Talk) 02:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Gobballs are for Lv 20 hunters. Their meat gives only 2-slot recipes (10 xp), when tiwabbits allow for 4-slot (50 xp) recipes. Hence the preference for tiwabbits. But the guides suggest that you may downgrade to gobballs... That's enough said IMVHO --Lirielle (talk) 09:23, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Gobballs are 3-slot recipes. Thus, 25 xp. Not quite as good as Wabbit Meat, or as tasty, but very useful for an f2p hunter, getting from 10 to 20, or even 20 to 30. At 30, Boars begin to look attractive. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Being a lvl 6X Hunter (Enu) I found much easer to lvl on the Gobball meats until getting kaniger meats. Fighting in tainela gives a great balance of time, amount of monsters with droppable meats, and difficult of battle. MiraMan :::::I went ahead and have done 20-30 on Tiwabbits as there is a nice map for my Sadi to farm them although I was tempted to go back to Gobballs due to availability rather than difficulty of killing. I still have an issue with the guide suggesting Black Tiwabbbits. After farming 227 legs from Tiwabbit mobs, I gathered no legs from the Black Tiwabbit mobs on the same map. If they do in fact drop them, it would seem they do not do so for a level 20 hunter. --Roshambo (Talk) 04:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK. Went back at level 30 and am now dropping legs from Black Tiwabbits. Thanks for the input guys! I will be living at 26, -10 for a little bit now. --Roshambo (Talk) 06:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::I agree about the gobballs. My Sacrier started hunting at around level 55, when I could solo the gobball dungeon. It seems that meeting a fight challenge increases the drop rate of meat. Since a dungeon room has 2 challenges, you can potentially get a nice pile of meat for each. I'll typically (as a level 2x hunter) come out of a single run with about 25 each of the low level gobball legs. I'm also seeing about 1 level of hunter for this amount of leg (25 of each), so it's fairly rapid - without a grind - leveling. JBHemlock (talk) 18:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Physical Reduction with one of the more recent updates (1.28 I think ) they removed physical and magic reductions. The lvl 40-59 part of the guide should be fixed. HyphyShield (talk) 20:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Dragomeat Loop I kind of compiled a small list of a minor loop in the Breeder village that contains small maps that make gathering very easy. I used a sadida but really any good AOE character would work on these maps. -16,-2 -17,-2 -20,-2 -20, 0 -19, 0 -19,-2 Edit: A lot of maps here have changed for some reason so I've updated/removed the ones that are no longer useable. (talk) 15:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC)